The Critical Alien
"Have you ever heard of an ice cream cake?!" ''~Crit after being told that frosting is better Description The Critical Alien, more commonly known as just "Crit" or "Critical", is an alien from unnamed planet that lived with Mr. Sviggels for the better part of 2 years until his recent departure back to his home world. Crit was always the one fighting Sviggels when he got mad at something. He is the most commonly occurring character, other than Sviggels. Appearance The Critical Alien is portrayed as wearing a sweatshirt, jeans, some sort of gloves, and a black mask of some sort(Although it could just be his face.) During his first few appearances, Crit was shown to wear a heavy wool black jacket, black jeans, black gloves, and had a more glossy mask/face compared to the more matte type one he has now. Personality The Critical Alien has a very peculiar personality, one minute he is calm and collected and the next he's a raging fanatic. This could allude to him having bi-polar disorder but this is unlikely seeing as he is literally an alien. Crit originally held a mostly pessimistic outlook on things, but more recently he was shown to have a more optimistic view. Rarely ever showing emotion(Considering he doesn't have any facial features to create any)most commonly Crit will either pass something off as nothing, or completely go crazy. Family The Critical Alien's family is somewhat of a mystery, although we do know that he indeed has a mother as she is shown in the video 'Best.' and is understandably dubbed "Mama Crit". However this character was revealed to actually be Mr. Sviggels in disguise. Like Mr. Sviggels, a father is never mentioned, neither is any other family member. During the video 'Another World.' it is shown that his home planet is populated by people who look very similar to him, although they are likely not family. Relationships Mr. Sviggels Mr. Sviggels and The Critical Alien have been best friends ever since 2016, when The Critical Alien was first debuted. They are often shown to be more like brothers with them fighting over the smallest things. However, even with their quarrels, they go through great lengths to help each other out, with Mr. Sviggels even fighting off an armed assailant so that he couldn't take Crit away. S.R. Crit and S.R. technically first met in the year 1958 at the Berlin Wall after S.R. was sent there to find him. They wouldn't meet each other again until the year 2018 when Crit came back to Sviggels house after a 9 month vacation to Russia. S.R. then reveals how in the year 2862, Crit's people tracked him down and took over the Earth and that in order to prevent this, Crit had to die. However, after Crit said that he could just go back to his home planet, S.R. agreed to the idea and chose not to kill him. During their short time together trying to get him back home, Crit eventually befriends S.R. even going so far as to call him "A good man." Nathan Nathan and The Critical Alien are mutual friends through Mr. Sviggels. They first meet each other in the video 'Trash.' after Stanislav calls him a piece of trash. Ever since, Crit and Nate have had a mutual friendship with each other. John The Critical Alien and John do not like each other at all. Although they only see each other one time in the video 'Misled', it was a very hostile meeting as by the end of their interaction John was stomping on Crit's face along with Nathan and Sviggels. Stanislav Stanislav and The Critical Alien, are revealed in the video 'The Critical Movie' to be very close with each other as the only motivation for Stanislav to help Mr. Sviggels and S.R. was when Sviggels told him that ''"They took Crit!" ''to which Stanislav responded, ''"...Ok...Let's do this." Quotes ''"WHAT MOM?!" ''-Crit after being called by his Mom. ''"Um, actually, it's the cookie." ''-Crit after Sviggels said the creme is better. ''"Maybe you just suck?" ''-Crit after watching Sviggels freak out at losing a game. ''"I'm- I'm a rock! R- Rock lobster!...." -''Crit after being forced to dance to Rock Lobster ''"I'm the best. Not you. Not Mr. Sviggels! Me! Me! MEE! MEEEE! MEMEMEMEME-" ''-Crit after telling us he's the best. Trivia * For some reason, Crit's mask/face switched from a gloss finish to a matte finish sometime after his first appearance. * Crit was thought to be dead after the video 'The Visitor' however, if you watched until after the credits, there is a scene that shows that he actually survived being shot. * For some reason, Crit's voice seems to change accent during multiple scenes. One moment it will be British and the next it will be Russian. * The Critical Alien's final appearance was on February 6th, 2018 during 'The Critical Movie' as the video served as a goodbye to his character.